Solving problems using internet?
by CalmingRain
Summary: The paperworks were increasing as days went by, and Tsuna would do anything to make his guardians plus the guest aka Vongola Primo and his guardians shut up so that he can finish his work. So, when Irie suggested him to make a website for the guardians to chat without screaming their heads off, at last, Tsuna thought that his problems had been solved peacefully. Or is it?


**Summary** **: Recently, the 10th Generation of Vongola Famiglia aka Tsuna and his 'friendly' friends had been visited by the 1st Generation of the Vongola. Not only once or twice, but lots of times. Sure, they never mind about that (except for a few of them), but as we all know the 1st Generation possessed the same look and personality with the 10th Generation Famiglia. That practically means, twice the damage, twice the ruckus, twice the paperwork (for Tsuna). So, having no other choice to shut them up, Tsuna had Irie to make them an online site to do all the bashing they want without causing more paperwork for Tsuna. Never would Tsuna have thought that his plan would make the situation worse.**

**Warning : May contain grammatical errors.**

* * *

Prologue

:.:

Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork, paperwork, paperwork.

Days and nights and days and nights and days and nights.

No matter how hard or how fast he worked, those thin, stacked, A4 sized papers would always reappear in front of him, as if mocking his hard work. He would have burned those things down, if not for his oh-so-reliable tutor to tell the manufacturer of the papers to modify them to be strong enough to withstand the Dying Will Flames. Oh, how he would be happy to punch his tutor on the face one day. Of course, he was so grateful that the hitman had been willing to train him to be a great man for years, but he was still not yet accepted the fact that the hitman had been using his name to do whatever he wants in the Vongola. Not that he was happy to be a mafia boss, in the first place.

This – what should we call – phenomena had been occurring to him for the past month, when the first generation of Vongola visited them, saying that they will do some kind of evaluation for the family. Of course, Tsuna had believed it because the Vongola had been created by them, and of course they would feel worried if they chosed the wrong person to take over the family. Thus, they started to appear from the ring one by one; not in their translucent form, but in their solid form, but they can still dispersed in flames and disappear, and started to test them using their own creativity and theme.

The test had been progressing rather smoothly and the damage to the mansion was quite small – approximately two to three stacks of paperwork for Tsuna – and within a week, the test ended safely and the family had been deemed worthy for the succession.

They thought that the Primo family will left them alone and stayed in their Vongola Ring, but then, they started to appear more often than usual. Once again, Tsuna had thought that it was okay for them to stay, and he didn't mind it one bit.

That was what he thought at that time.

Of course, he had forgotten the most important fact about the first generation; they were the _exact_ replica of his own family. His friendly, noisy and damage-loving family.

Oh, how surprised was he when he saw the damage of the mansion done by a pair of skylark, courtesy of a pair of pineapples, with a help of a pair of octopus and broccoli, added with the extremeness of a pair of extreme boxer. Even a pair of rain cannot even calm them down.

Where was the other sky?

Apparently, the other sky was sleeping in the basement of the mansion, away from all the damage done from his _own_ guardians and Tsuna's guardians.

Tsuna's respect for the Primo had reduced greatly from he first met him.

That day, Tsuna had to take a bottle of Aspirin to reduce his freaking headaches.

*Boom!*

"_Ahodera! Bakadera! Bwahahaha!" _

"_You idiot cow!" _

"_Tch, getting all fussed up because of a small child, you're still a brat," _

"_What did you say, you old man!?"_

"_Maa, maa, both of you, calm down. Gokudera, why don't you put away your fireworks? Tsuna won't like it if a fire started here,"_

"_You baseball-freak! These are not fireworks!" _

"_Heh. Looks like a brat's toy,"_

"_That's it, you old man, you're going to get it now!" _

"_Calm down, Gokudera!"_

"_G-san, would you please stop teasing the young storm? He'll explode if you continue. Look, his face has already turned red,"_

"_Tch, why don't you just go and play your flute somewhere else, you flute-freak!" _

"_Ah, Gokudera, stop it!" _

"_Shut it, Yamamoto! Double bomb!" _

*Boom* *crash!*

That's it, he was so going to shut them up. No matter what it takes he will! How ca he do his paperwork peacefully if they make noises and wrecked the mansion even more! His paperworks won't leave him for eternity if this continues!

"Dame-Tsuna, if you really want to shut them up, why don't you make something that will be able to communicate their thoughts without yelling or crashing anything? I don't train you to be a mafia boss who can't take care of his own guardians,"

Tsuna's head snapped towards the voice's direction.

"Reborn!"

The hitman smirked before walking into the shadows and disappeared.

"That Reborn, saying things like that. If it's _that_ easy, I would have done it a long time ago,"

:.:

"If you want them to communicate without yelling or fighting with each other, why don't you make a website or something like that?"

"A website?"

"Yes, it should be able to make them communicate safely without damaging anything. They won't even have to face each others to say something. This idea might be good as Hibari-san and Mukuro-san cannot, in any condition, meet with each other without causing a big fight. You can also control them from there. Not to mention that each Guardians had been provided with a tablet or a smartphone, making them easier to connect to the website. As for the first generations ones, Spanner and I can make one for each of them in short time. Maybe a day or so. Ummm… Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna was practically gaping at Irie as if he was growing another head.

"Y-You mean, m-my heart-wrenching, head-splitting, cruel, A4 sized demon monster problem can be solved in a day?! Seriously?! Thank you, Shouichi-kun! I knew it! You're really talented!"

If ever an enemy from outside would watch the scene inside the basement laboratory, he would definitely doubt whether this was the infamous Head of the Vongola, the one who defeated Byakuran, win against Bermuda and helped in recovering the Arcobaleno.

Tsuna was hugging Irie tightly, while trying to bounce from his position and had tears flowing comically. The scene can also be interpreted as a koala hugging his mother.

"Thank you, Shouichi-kun!"

"Eh..Eheh.. It's okay.. I don't mind it…" _It's just a website…_ Irie thought.

Spanner who was watching the two of them for a while moved to stand near Irie.

"I thought the Vongola was doing paperworks?"

"It _is_ the paperworks, Spanner,"

TBC…

:.:

* * *

**A/N : Fuhh.. School has just started but finishing a few chapters won't do any harm, right?**


End file.
